The Balance Keeper
by Vkasu
Summary: SM/Ranma Crossover - After the fight with Saffron, Ranma became the Balance Keeper. Oh but he's more than that. He's also Pluto's sister.


Disclaimer: Copy righted series are not mine. I only write for my pleasure and I hope the one of the readers of this story. So don't sue me.

**THE BALANCE KEEPER**

**CHAPTER ONE : ****REUNION****:**

Today should have been a normal day (well! as far as a day of a magical girl on Earth can be normal). Setsuna, also known as Sailor Pluto, guardian of Time and Death, was not expecting anything to happen in particular but had just decided to go to Pluto's castle for the casual everyday routine's checking. She knew the Time Gate was okay and that nobody would trouble her plans anymore since the defeat of Galaxia, so such a travel was not really a necessity. But she loved to go to the peace of her castle. Nobody ever came here and she was able to go away from all the masks she imposed herself in the every day's life. In her castle, she was in peace and absolutely free to be herself. She knew that her castle could be trusted and this feeling of absolute security was really great for somebody like her. In her castle, she had a real peace of mind. In a way, it was her secret place. That's why she had been really surprised when somebody called her from the inside. 

"Hello Pluto-san!"

Here, in her own castle, somebody waited for her. And she didn't know who this guy was. Even if she saw that he was not a threat for the moment, she had to be on her guard.

"_Who are you? And how did you enter this castle?

_Oh Pluto-san! I'm shocked! How can you have forgotten me?

_What are you saying? I never saw you before!

_Well, if I'm right, only one person can come into this castle without you being noticed by the defense of the place."

THAT made her stop. This stranger was right. Nobody should have been able to enter here. Well! Nobody except her queen or her… NO! How could THIS be possible? She looked the stranger in the eyes and he smiled. Then, he took a glass of water and splashed himself with his content. Setsuna saw with wide eyes the man turn into a redhead woman. But with the change, recognition came and she ran into her arms.  

"_Hello big sister, said the redhead girl with a beautiful smile.

_Hello Ranko, answered the green haired woman. It's so good to see you again. If you knew how much I missed you."

Setsuna was now crying but it was from happiness as a real great smile on her lips should let us guess. From the first time in millenniums, Pluto's guardian was not alone anymore. Her only family had returned. And the peace of her castle was now shared with her dear long lost and returned sister. All was perfect in the world. 

Well, not exactly! Now that the reconciliation feeling was gone, well in part at least, the soldier mind had to come back. How did her sister return? She was dead with the Senshi maybe but the spell had been made by the queen to only work with the nine actual Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen. And why did she appear in a man body? She hadn't dreamt at this time. She really was a man, and what man! Probably one of the most gorgeous she had seen during all her life, and when we know that she had lived thousands years, that's something. 

Ranko looked at her sister and, seeing the question look on her face, sighed and said:

"_ Sister, we need to talk. And I think you won't like what I'll say.

_ What do you mean?

_ Well where should I begin? Hum! First, I think I can explain who I am now. You see, in this life, I was, no am, a boy. My name is, well was, I've been disowned by my family, Ranma Saotome. My life have been the most adventurous than I know. To make a long story short, I'm actually the best warrior in the world. Well, if you don't use magic, that is. And I don't say that because of my ego but because it's true. Everyday, I had to fight and it was often for my life, so I have a lot of experience.

You see, I was born in a martial artist's family. At 5, my father took me on a training trip to make me his heir and the best martial artist in the world. And, in a way, this dream has become true. I'm the best martial artist on Earth. But because of this trip, my life has been a direct way to Hell without leaving Earth.

You see, my father was an idiot. The worst on the world. The only respect that I keep for him is on his capacity to fight. He's, in my opinion, in the top ten of the martial artist. But he's also the worst father and the worst teacher you can imagine! I think I can sum up the trip in 3 events to make you understand this.

First, when I was 6 years old, he trained me in the Nekoken.

_ NO, said a livid Pluto's guardian.

_ Oh yes! This idiot didn't even try to know why this technique was banished. All he saw was that, with it, I should become an "unbeatable fighter".

_ He's crazy…

_ No! He's just an idiot. Oh and he didn't care what could happen to me. His only interests were himself and his stomach. The rest was just means to fit his appetite or keep him alive. And I was the main mean. But you'll see this soon.

_ But where was your mother during all this time?

_Simple: she was not there. You see when we went into this training trip, my father refused to take my mother with us. He said that her presence would make me soft.

_And she let you go?

_Well there was a condition…

_A condition?

_Yes. I had to be "A man amongst men" before coming back home or my father and I would have to commit seppuku.

_That's crazy!

_And that became worst when you learn the second "great" event of the trip. At 16, my father took me to a place call Jusenkyo, also called the "pools of sorrow". 

_The pools of sorrow?

_Yes. For sum up, it's a place with some holes whole of water. And these "polls" are cursed. 

_CURSED?

_Yes. Whatever falls into one of these pools take the form of what had drowned into it. I felt into Nyannichuan, the pools of the drowned girl.

_Do you mean that the girl who drowned into this pool was my sister?

_No. I'm the reincarnation of your sister. But I think destiny wanted to correct his mistake. Well, I should have been a girl to be a sister isn't it?

_OK. I can accept that for the moment. What is the third aspect of your trip you wanted to tell me.

_Well, in fact, it's not only one aspect of the trip but a whole. You see, during this trip, my father managed to give me more than 10 fiancées. 

_MORE THAN TEN FIANCEES?

_Yes, I managed to reduce the number at 3 but I was honor bounded to marry the three of them and in the same time to only marry one of them.

_How did this happen? I mean how did you manage to have all these fiancées?

_Well, it's not my fault. First, there was Akane. Her father and mine were the two masters of the "Anything Goes" style of Martial Art and they wanted to "unite the schools".

Then, there was Ucchan; well her real name was Ukyo Kuonji. During the 16 years of my training trip she was the only friend I ever had. But at the time, I thought she was a boy. The problem is that my father decided to make her my fiancée to have her cart as dowry before abandoning her. So ten years later, when she found me, after a little discussion, she became another one of my fiancées.

And finally, there was Xian Pu or Shampoo, as you prefer.

_Shampoo?

_She was an Amazon. And everyone in her village had some funny names. For example, there were Cologne, Mousse…

_Okay, I can see that. How did she become your fiancée?

_Well, after having been cursed, we went into her village. The problem is that we ate food that was in fact a prize for a tournament that she had won.

_So your father engaged you to her to make amend?

         _No, he made me fight her. I mean if I won against the winner, I would become the new winner isn't it?

         _Well I guess but how did she become your fiancée?

         _THAT is the result of her clan's laws. You see, for these amazons, when an outsider win against one of them, if she's a woman, she must be killed and if he's a man, he become his "Airen" or husband if you prefer.

         _Wow. Quite a story!

         _That's an understatement!

         _And how did you leave all this mess?

         _That is a story that will come later. For now, I guess you understand why I had to fight continually. My opponents were my fiancées, theirs suitors, and the people who wanted to fight all of them.

         _Wait a minute! They were your opponents and you fought for them?

         _Yes but it was also often linked with our curses (yes, they were cursed too) and our search for a cure.

         _Ok, I guess I can see what you want to say. But I don't see where you want to go with your story.

         _Well during one year, this situation stayed as a deadlock. But, one day came a particular opponent. His name was Saffron and he was a Phoenix God. 

         _A GOD?

         _Yes. And I had to fight him because Akane's life was at stake.

         _What?

         _Yes but the worst is that I won! Even if he had not the absolute control onto his powers, I won! Do you imagine how much powerful I had become? But the real problem came a bit after. 

         _The real problem…

         _Yes, you see this god, Saffron, was the keeper of the mountain where I killed him, keeper because this mountain was a seal which confined a Demon. And not an ordinary demon but one who could have ashamed Galaxia with some of his powers.

         _WHAT?

         _Yes. And when I killed Saffron, I had free him.

         _But how should have I miss him, furthermore with the Time Gate?

         _I will explain this later.

         _Ok now tell me what you did with this demon!

         _I sealed him another time.

         _You did it?

         _Yes, but the problem is there was only one place where I could seal him and not have to stay there to keep him.

         _Where is that?

         _In me!

         _What? 

         _I had to fusion with him.

         _You mean?

         _Yes, I'm in part a Demon. But that's not all. You see, the Nyannichuan was the pool where a girl had drowned. But she was more than as simple girl, she was also a goddess.

         _A goddess…

         _Yes. And we finally arrive where I wanted to really begin. You see, I'm a lot of things by myself. In the same time, I'm a human being reborn from a long lost interplanetary kingdom who have inside his body the powers of a Goddess and the one of a very powerful Demon.

         _I see what you want to say. But what does that mean for me?

         _Well, my situation is, you can imagine, unprecedented. That's why God, well THE GOD, the one who control everything in Heaven, and Lucifer, who, like you know it, control Nifelheim…

         _Not HELL?

         _Well Nifelheim is the home of the demons and other agents of chaos. Of course, there is a Hell, but it's only a part of Nifelheim. I don't know if I'm clear. Well I guess that's not really important.

         As I said, God and Lucifer made a deal. They agreed in giving me a special status. I became an Immortal. And I can be given missions by one side or the other. I'm free to accept one mission or not. In fact, they gave me a role that neither Heaven nor Hell could really control. I am now the Balance Keeper.

         _The Balance keeper?

         _Yes my role is to be sure that none of the two sides will have upper hand. And that's why I came here. You see I must be sure that Crystal Tokyo as you call it will never come.

         AUTHOR'S NOTE : Well, it was hard but I've made it! I finish the first chapter. But I wanted to say to everybody: Sorry! I'm sure that there are a lot of mistake with grammar or spelling. But I really tried to correct them all. You see I'M FRENCH and English has never been easy for me. But I really wanted to write this story so here she is. I hope you like it. I wait for your comments on the story (I love when somebody write me so don't hesitate). My e-mail is: Vkasu@aol.com

For the one who already want chapter 2, they will have to wait. I have some exam to prepare and I don't have a lot of time to write. But I'll try to force myself and write it in less than one month. Well, I'll try.

Bye

Vincent, known as VKASU


End file.
